<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by RK97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193810">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/RK97'>RK97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Sacrifice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Kingdoms, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Witches, based very heavily on the movie stardust, like the slowest of burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/RK97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a countryside town bordering on a magical land, Mark Fischbach makes a promise to his beloved that he'll retrieve a fallen star by venturing into the magical realm. What Mark finds, however, is not a chunk of space rock, but a young man named Ethan. Well this does make it a little awkward doesn't it? </p><p>(A Stardust AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which We Learn Of The Wall And What Lies Over It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! i've been meaning to write a stardust au for so long so strap in because here we go.<br/>I'll be updating the tags as we go along!<br/>also this is a slow slow burn, but trust me, it's worth it!!<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars? or do we gaze at them because we are human?" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pointless, really but do the stars gaze back? Now, that's the question. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The town of Murus, was a small, quaint, town. The stoned wall houses are stacked this way and that, thatched rooves overlapping each other. On the left side of the town is a dirt road, if you travel long enough it will turn into asphalt and take you straight to the bustling city of London, England. To the right of the town is a stone wall, standing chest high, it’s length wraps the entire right side of town. A decent sized gap sits in the middle of the wall, about six feet. On the other side of the wall lays a meadow filled with soft grass and flowers. However, no villager from the town has ever stepped foot over the wall. The townspeople make sure of that, a guard stands there 24/7 making sure no one gets through. Igol Custos was the proud watcher of the wall. Standing at a whopping height of 5'2", his drooping white moustache covered half of his seasoned face. But still in his 45 years of being guardian no one had managed to go over the wall.</p><p>That is however, until today.</p><p>Paterius Ficshbach stood, arms crossed, bag thrown over his right shoulder. He smoothed back his thick dark hair, peering through the gap to the other side of the wall.</p><p>“No one has gone over that wall Paterius in the past 50 years! And you expect me to just- just let you <em>through?</em>”</p><p>“Well yes, because as you see,” Paterius gestured towards the opening “absolutely nothing is over there!”</p><p>Igol looked up at the night sky frowning deeply before looking back at Paterius “I know you have heard the stories of why we don’t go over the wall Paterius, needn't I remind you?”</p><p>Paterius threw his hands down “Stories are just stories Mr. Custos, there is no imaginary faerie world on the other side, look at it, it is just a <em>field!</em>”</p><p>Igol stomped his foot down “Paterius, I will not have this. You are not going over the wall! One more word out of you about this and I will have no choice but to take you in front of the village council!”</p><p>Paterius grimaced, “Sounds rather final.” he muttered solemnly “Indeed.” Paterius turned around and slowly began making his way back to the village “Better go home then I suppose.” he said defeatedly “Right right,” Igol said patting him on the back “Give my best to your father.”</p><p>Paterius turned, with Igol having stepped away from the gap he had a clear shot to run and jump through to the other side of the wall. He Nodded solemnly at Igol before booking it in an all out run towards the gap. “No, wait. Stop!” Igol cried out, fingers grasping at the back of Paterius’s jacket. But it was too late, Paterius jumped the wall and took off in a sprint, not taking a chance to look behind him. He stumbled through the woods, finding an overgrown path, and decided to follow it.</p><p>Paterius looked up in amazement, the path had lead him to another small town, but this town seemed to be alive. Lanterns were floating in midair, the sound of minstrel music seemed to wrap around him, the air was rich with the smell of cold air, spice and a hint of vanilla.</p><p>There seemed to be a sort of festival going on, a myriad of carts were placed throughout the village, each one selling something different than the last. Paterius nodded at the people around him as he walked through. He stopped, puzzled at the most curious thing, there sat a black and white bag. It seemed to be ticking like a clock. The words “Memento Mori” scrawled across it. He began to lean closer wondering what was inside when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>He turned, looking at the flowers that had reflected in the light. He walked over to the stall, turning the display holder around. The flowers seemed to be frozen in glass, a display of rainbow colors, some flowers Paterius didn't even recognize.</p><p>“See anything you like?” a feminine voice asked. Paterius looked up, and into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long dark hair curled around her shoulders, a blue dress wrapped around her frame showing off her curves. He swallowed “I, - yes definitely,” he stuttered out. She laughed, voice twinkling “What I meant to say was, um, these flowers, the red ones, they’re beautiful, how much are they?”</p><p>The woman grinned, placing both hands on her hips “They might be the color of you hair, or perhaps all your memories before you turned four, I could check if you like,”  Paterius looked at her confused. “Anyways, you should buy this one,” she said plucking a small red lily from the display twirling it between her finger tips. “It’ll bring you luck.” Paterius admired the flower “But what does that cost?” “For you? A kiss.” The woman said smiling at him, leaning forward and tucking the flower into the front pocket of his jacket. Paterius grinned like a love smitten fool, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, she turned at the last second pulling him into a deep kiss.</p><p>They broke apart smiling. The woman looked around the market seeming to search for something, satisfied she held a hand out to Paterius, “Follow me.” she said with a grin, he took it and began following her behind the stall towards a large yellow wagon. A small clinking sound could be heard, he stopped, letting go of her hand, eyes traveling to the small linked chain that wrapped around the woman’s left ankle. She frowned sadly looking down at it, “You see, I’m a princess that was tricked into being a slave, captured by a terrible witch, will you free me?”</p><p>Paterius leaned down, picking up the chain, it was cold and thin in his palm. He took a small knife out of his back pocket slicing the chain in two. It fell limply before magically linking back together. Paterius looked up at the woman in bewilderment. “It's an enchanted chain” the woman said sadly “I’ll only be free when she dies. Sorry.” the woman turned to go back into the wagon. “Well, if I can’t free you,” Paterius said, chain still in hand “What do you want of me?” The woman looked at him, smile dancing across her lips as she beckoned him with one finger. Paterius dropped the chain, stepping up into the back of the wagon. The woman looked back and forth making sure no one was around before closing the doors behind them.</p>
<hr/><p>9 months later Igol was at his usual post, leaning proudly against the wall. He didn’t notice a small wicker basket being placed gently by his feet until the babe swaddled in heavy fabric let out a sharp cry. A rolled up piece of parchment was pinned to the fabric. Igol unrolled it, written in elegant script that almost seemed to move across the page were the following words:</p><p>
  <em>Mark Fischbach</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Mark Fischbach Grows to Manhood and Makes Rather Rash Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought I'd post chapter two right away because chapter one is more of a setup and chapter two is when the story actually starts. </p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>20 years passed and the baby Mark grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Mark Fischbach becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to do so, he must win the heart of his one true love…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“Mark? Don’t forget the flowers” Paterius called out. “I’ve got them, Thank you, Father” Mark said opening the door and stepping outside. A small bouquet of handpicked white orchids tucked into his hand, floral scent filling the night air. He closed the door behind him, looking up at the stars, fixing the lapels of his jacket before making his way down the road.</p>
<p>He stopped outside of a large house, reaching down to pick up a pebble throwing it against the window. He stepped back, fixing the bouquet quickly, smoothing his short hair under his cap. He looked up at the window, waiting, hopeful look across his face.  </p>
<p>The window unlatched and swung open “Karson?” a voice called out hopefully. “Um no, it’s- it’s Mark” a faint flush settled over Mark’s nose as he looked up at Adeline. Adeline was the most beautiful girl in the town, and she knew it. She used it to her advantage every day, not caring about the hearts she crushed as she went along her way.</p>
<p>“Oh,” She called out disappointedly, “Did I leave something at the shop?” “Well No, I uh thought I could bring you-“ THWACK the orchids were knocked out of Mark’s hand, they fell to the ground in a sad broken pile. Mark frowned looking down at them. A cane was pressed hard against the side of his chest, he slowly turned, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Mark Fischbach” a smug voice said “Shop boy by day, peeping tom by night,” Mark’s eyes traveled up the cane to Karson’s smug face. “Is there no end to your charms?” he pushed the cane hard against Mark’s chest, causing Mark to step backward “Ow- ow!” </p>
<p>“Karson, stop, there's no need for that tonight,” Adeline giggled “Be nice to the poor boy.”</p>
<p>“ahh,” Karson said looking down at the pile of wrecked flowers “Were those for Adeline?”</p>
<p>Mark looked down the ground, spotting a large stick on the side of the road. He grabbed it, holding it like a sword and knocked it against Karson’s cane. Karson quickly blocked, sending Mark’s stick back at him. Mark tried again. spotting an opening Karson poked him hard in the side with the bottom of the cane. “Aaahh” Mark groaned out in pain before coming at Karson again. Karson knocked the wooden stick aside hitting Mark’s left foot, when he lifted his foot up Karson hooked the cane around his right leg pulling. Mark fell backwards, landing hard on his back.</p>
<p>“You never were good at fencing in school Mark” Karson chuckled cruelly “In fact, I’m having trouble remembering if there was anything you <em>were</em> good at.”</p>
<p>“Karson” Adeline called out “That’s enough."</p>
<p>Karson stepped back smirking at Mark before turning on his heel and walking away from him. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Adeline asked looking down at Mark. Mark dusted his pants off, looked up at her and smiled “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” Adeline snorted, Mark could hear other girls laughter coming from the room as Adeline shut the window. Frowning he stood up, brushing the dirt off his shoulders before making his way back home, head down in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Mark rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, he managed to catch himself before falling completely flat on his ass. His father glanced at him from the kitchen table “Want some breakfast?” “ah no, I can’t. I am <em>really</em> late for work” Mark declined throwing his jacket over his shoulders, grabbing his cap from the hook. “are you alright?” Paterius asked “uh yeah, why?” “Oh well I don’t know, last night, how’d it go?” Mark glanced at him before looking away avoiding eye contact “oh. Really good. Yeah really really good” he said quickly making his escape out the doorway. Paterius stared after his son, concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Mark stood at the front counter of Thorn &amp; Sons Grocer. A line up was winding halfway across the floor. The store had just gotten a new order in and the townspeople were ready to stock up on much needed product to prepare for the upcoming winter.</p>
<p>Adeline strolled into the store, past the line and straight to the front counter. “Hello Mark.” She said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him. Mark turned away from the customer he had been helping “Adeline, h-“ “A pound of sugar please.” Adeline asked. “Uhm, yes.” Mark instantly went to the large sack of sugar filling a bag up. Mr. Thorn gave him a disgruntled look. “Let me see,” Adeline drawled pulling out a short list, “a bag of flour, one dozen eggs. Oh look, I’m sorry about last night. Karson was really rude.” She gave him a polite smile “I also need some potatoes and some chocolate please.”  Mark stepped away from the counter, he grabbed a sack of potatoes, bringing it back over to them. “May I perhaps see you tonight?” Mark asked gazing softly at her. “No.” Adeline answered bluntly, she eyed the sac of potatoes “But you may walk me home.” “Now?” Mark asked quickly glancing over at Mr. Thorn. "Mm-hm” Adeline nodded. “Um, yeah, yeah I can do that” Mark said piling Adeline’s purchases into his arms, she walked out of the store and he quickly trailed after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark stared at himself in the reflection of a pot pan. “Father, I lost my job.” He straightened his collar and cleared his throat “Father, I don’t… I lost my job, I’m sorry” he ran a hand through his hair “Father-“ “You lost your job.” A voice said from behind him. Mark quickly turned, his father stood with his arms crossed. “Yes, so I heard”. Mark’s face fell “Father, I’m sorry... Maybe Mr. Thorn was right, maybe I am deluding myself,” he toed his shoe at the floor “I’m not good enough for Adeline.” “He said that?” Paterius asked, taking off his jacket, sliding it onto the second hook that hung by the front door. “That’s poppycock”</p>
<p>Paterius sat down at the kitchen table, gesturing for Mark to take a seat. “You really wanna know how it went last night?” Mark asked pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Yeah.” Paterius nodded, moving his chair closer to the table. “Not good. Come on, I’m wasting my time Father, I’m not like Karson.” Mark frowned deeply. Paterius leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “Mark, I can tell you that without a doubt that every man I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life. So you don’t fit in with the popular crowd. I take that as a very good omen.” Mark looked up at his father and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the second night in a row Mark found himself standing outside Adeline's window, he picked up a small rock and threw it. It bounced off the window with a soft clink. The window unlatched and slowly opened, Adeline poked her head out, eyes rolling as she realized it was Mark.</p>
<p>“Mark, I clearly said that-“ “I know. You told me not to come” Mark gazed softly at her in earnest “But I have a surprise for you.” Adeline rolled her eyes, closing the window and latching it. “No wait!-“ Mark sighed, shoulders slumping, he turned to walk back home when Adeline stepped out of her front door.</p>
<p>“It’s not my birthday for another week you know” she said looping her arm through his. Mark grinned.</p>
<p>They walked down the path together to a small clearing by the wall. A picnic blanket was spread out between carefully tied bundles of wood. Candles were nestled between the branches leaving a soft glow over everything. Adeline sat down, eyeing the picnic basket and champagne bottle that was in the middle of the blanket. “I’ve never had champagne before.” “yeah, me neither” Mark said pouring her a glass and handing it to her. Adeline took a sip “My god, this is delicious!” Mark took a tiny sip himself Adeline looked around in disbelief “How did... Well, how does a shop boy afford all of this?” “I’m not a shop boy” Adeline took another sip from her glass “mmh, I heard. I’m sorry. What are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>“No, I mean I’m not a shop boy,” Mark sat his glass down before moving closer to Adeline “I was working in a shop. And now I’m not. I’m free to live my life as I wish” he explained. Adeline looked once more at the picnic basket and champagne bottle before taking another sip from her glass “This must have been all your savings”</p>
<p>“So?” I can make more, that’s the beauty of it. I never intended to stay in Murus, Adeline. There’s a big world out there, I’m gonna make my fortune.”  </p>
<p>“Now you sound just like Karson. He’s quite the traveler. Do you know he’s going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?” she smiled around her glass of champagne.</p>
<p>“Ipswich?” Mark chuckled “Adeline I’m talking about London, or Paris or..” Mark’s face fell “A ring? why is he.. What kind of ring?”</p>
<p>Adeline took a small sip from her glass “The word is he’s planning to propose to me on my birthday”</p>
<p>“He’s going too..” Mark trailed off “And you’re going to say yes?”</p>
<p>Adeline laughed “Well yes, I can’t exactly say no, after all he’s going all the way to Ipswich!”</p>
<p>“<em>All the way to Ipswich? </em> Adeline, for your hand in marriage, I would cross oceans or continents!” Mark threw his hands in the air</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Adeline for your hand in marriage I would-I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold.”</p>
<p>Adeline laughed</p>
<p>“I would.” Mark said face serious “I would go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist”</p>
<p>Adeline chuckled, moving closer towards Mark, eyes glancing down at his lips. “Or I would go to the arctic and I’d slaughter a polar bear and bring you back it’s head.”</p>
<p>Adeline reared her head back “A polar bear’s head?” she said face filled with disgust. Mark leaned back knowing he had just blown his shot. “You’re funny Mark” Adeline said tapping him lightly on the nose. “But people like <em>you</em>, and people like <em>me</em> we’re just not…” Adeline shrugged her shoulders looking around for a moment. “I should be going, it’s really late.” Adeline made a move to stand up. “Well hold on, then,” Mark said hand grasping around the bottle of champagne “Let’s at least finish the champagne” Adeline sat back down, holding out her glass “Okay.” Mark poured her another drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Had Mark known then how the stars watched Earth, he'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation. But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment Iooking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Mark's destiny forever.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I know, It's a slow burn but I promise Ethan will show up!! and that I will be throwing the straight agenda right out the goddamn window soon lmao. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, I always appreciate it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which We Encounter Several Others, Many of Them Still Alive, With an Interest in the Fate of the Fallen Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Adeline, for your hand in marriage, I’d cross the wall and I’d bring you back that fallen star.” Mark nodded his head towards the wall that sat a few feet from them, sincere look on his face.</p>
<p>“You can’t cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you’re just being silly.” Adeline shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m not being silly,” Mark whispered “I’d do it” determined look on his face. “For you, I’d do anything.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again with another chapter! </p>
<p>a fair warning, the seven sons and the witches in this story are needlessly cruel, I've updated the tags to reflect that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the castle of Stormhold upon the tallest tower the King laid dying in his bed, his three children stood at the foot of the bed anxiously waiting to see which one of them would be declared the new king.</p>
<p>“Where is Secundus?” The King coughed out. “He’s on his way father” Primus answered looking wary. “Then we shall wait.” The three brothers looked at each other suspiciously before looking away.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door to the Kings room swung open, the knights guarding the door nodding as Secundus strolled by them. “Sorry I’m late Father, I came as swiftly as I was able.” He kneeled at the end of the bed giving a small bow before standing up again. “Septimus. Primus. Tertius” he nodded at each one of his brothers.</p>
<p>“So. To the matter of succession,” the King began “Of my seven sons there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition, I had <em>twelve</em> brothers-“ “And you killed them all for your throne, before your father, the King, even felt poorly,” Septimus interrupted. The King chuckled looking smug. “We know, Father. You’re strong and courageous.” Septimius finished. “And cunning. Most importantly cunning” the King reminded him.</p>
<p>“Secundus?” the King asked “Yes, Father?” Secundus smiled at him. “Look through the window, tell me what you see.”</p>
<p>Secundus stepped away from the bed and walked towards the large open window, he stared out at the night sky “ I see the kingdom, Father,” he turned to look back at the King “The whole of Stormhold.”</p>
<p>“And?” Secundus’s eyes lit up for a second “My kingdom?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Look up” Secundus looked towards the sky not realizing as Septimus walked up behind him. Septimus gave a harsh shove, sending Secundus flying out of the window. His screams quieted as he fell seventy feet down, they didn't hear the sound of his body hitting the ground.</p>
<p>The King roared his head back in laughter. Behind him, two mirrors sat upon the wall adjacent to each other. In the reflection were three pale ghosts, unseen by the living, they laughed too. “Secundus!” they cheered as his ghostly image appeared in the mirror “Sextus? Quartus? Quintus?” Secundus looked at the three of his brothers “You’re alive! You’re..” The ghostly brothers shook their head at him.</p>
<p>Seccundus looked around again “..Oh you’re uh-” “Stuck like this until the new king is crowned” Sextus explained. “I was that close” Secundus sighed “Well, at least you haven’t lost your looks.” Quartus quipped “Oh please. You’re not annoyed by that whole <em>murder</em> thing, are you? I mean, that was <em>ten years ago!” </em>Secundus threw his hands in the air. “Mhm yeah, great deal of good it did you, didn’t it, Killing me, Secundus? Because now of course you are king of all Stormhold, Oh wait sorry, No you’re not, you’re <em>dead</em>” the other ghosts laughed lightly.</p>
<p>“Una? Una?” the King asked looking towards Tertius. “Um no Father, it’s me, your son.. Tertius?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” the King said flatly “Where is your sister Una?” he asked “Sorry Father, No one has seen her for years now” Primus answered sadly.</p>
<p>“Septimus..” The King spoke cocking his head questioningly.</p>
<p>“What?” Septimus gave him a blank look.</p>
<p>“Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir” the King wagged a finger at his son.</p>
<p>“Exactly, Father” Septimus looked at his brothers “So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?” they looked back at him nervously.</p>
<p>“Indeed” the king smiled “Therefore we shall solve the situation in a non-traditional manner” The King fumbled with his necklace, lifting it off his chest. It was a large gold chain, and at the center was a large red ruby. The king held it in his hand above the bed. The three sons watched as the red drained from the ruby and turned a sparkling white. The King let go, but instead of falling the ruby stayed floating in the air. “Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby,” The King looked over towards his sons “And the one of you that does so shall be the new king of Stormhold.”  He fell back against the bed, using the last of his breath, shutting his eyes and embracing death.</p>
<p>The ruby hung in the air for a moment. The three brothers stood for a minute eyeing each other before all trying to grab it at the same time. The ruby flew up, over their heads before sailing out of the window into the dark night. The brothers walked after it, stopping at the window. Watching it fly higher and higher into the sky.</p>
<p>A large explosion happened, purple and pink ring filling a part of the sky. It beat for a moment like a heart. Instantly the necklace started falling back down to the earth, hard. As it picked up momentum it got larger and whiter, chasing across the sky like a falling star.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mark and Adeline sat on the picnic blanket, facing the wall as they watched the stars. She took a sip from her drink before catching a white light out of the corner of her eye “Oh Mark look, a shooting star! Beautiful” Adeline smiled taking a sip from her glass.</p>
<p>“More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?” Mark asked. Adeline held the glass mid sip looking quickly over at Mark.</p>
<p>Mark set his glass down, moving so he was kneeling in front of Adeline.</p>
<p>“Adeline, for your hand in marriage, I’d cross the wall and I’d bring you back that fallen star.” Mark nodded his head towards the wall that sat a few feet from them, sincere look on his face.</p>
<p>“You can’t cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you’re just being silly.” Adeline shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m not being silly,” Mark whispered “I’d do it” determined look on his face. “For you, I’d do anything.”</p>
<p>Adeline scoffed “Hmm, my very own star,” Adeline held her glass out towards Mark. “it seems we have an agreement.”</p>
<p>Mark smiled, presenting his glass to toast, Adeline pulled her glass away “You have exactly one week or I’m marrying Karson.” she then clinked their glasses together, and they both took a sip of champagne, sealing the deal.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The star fell over the land of Stormhold, lighting the night for every which creature that lived there. Before crashing into a large abandoned part of the forest, sending a shock wave throughout the land.</p>
<p>At the center of the crater was a bright white light, it faded out revealing a young man laying flat on his back looking confused. He looked around the crater eyes settling on a necklace with a white stone a few yards away. "Fuck." </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Turpis! Durius! Wake up. Now!” an old witch ran through the doorway of a dark and musty house. Her face was heavily time ravaged, wrinkles upon wrinkles. Thin skin stretching over gnarled hands. She shook the bed frame.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Turpis groaned out, sitting up in bed.</p>
<p>“A star has fallen” she waited a moment before her sisters, both equally as old and gnarled as she, gasped jumping out of the bed.</p>
<p>The witch opened an old dusty cabinet, cobwebs littered throughout. “Where are the babylon candles?”</p>
<p>“You used the last one Saevia. Two hundred years ago. Do you not recall?” Turpis reminded her. Saevia sighed loudly. “Perhaps we could obtain another?” Durius suggested hopefully.</p>
<p>Saevia gave Durius a sharp look “Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Durius? You speak as if such things are freely available!”</p>
<p>“I know sister, I merely thought-“ “You’d have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star.” Saevia slammed a hand down on the cabinet “Fool! There’s no time to waste,” she walked between her two sisters “If we must retrieve it on foot than we shall. Turpis, we need more information”</p>
<p>Turpis nodded, grabbing a stout from a nearby cage. She quickly slit it’s belly, the sisters crowded around leaning in close to read the stouts entrails. “Hmm, if these divinations are correct. The fallen star lies one hundred miles away” Saevia said. </p>
<p>The three old witches stood up smiling “four centuries we’ve waited for this, what hardship is a few more days?” Durius looked at her sisters “Which of us shall go then? To seek it and bring it back?” Turpis said placing a hand on the stout. The witches followed suit closing their eyes. Saevia waited a second before opening her eyes, cheating. They each grabbed a part of the stout’s entrails.</p>
<p>“I’ve his kidney.” “I’ve his liver.” Saevia smiled “And I’ve his heart.” Durius rolled her eyes, throwing the small kidney to the ground.</p>
<p>“You’ll be needing what’s left of the last star.” Turpis said grabbing a small, old cobweb ridden chest. Together the sisters opened it, revealing a soft glowing light from inside. “There’s not much left” Saevia said worriedly. “Ah but soon, there will be plenty for us all” Turpis reminded her.</p>
<p>The last of the star tried to move away from Saevia’s gnarled hands but it was quickly grabbed. Saevia held it, palm a glow as she walked over to the mirror. She looked at her decaying body and withered frame before swallowing the last piece of the star whole. She watched her reflection as she transformed, her wrinkles disappeared, liver spots fading from her skin. Long red hair curled down to her back. She touched a hand to her cheek, relishing in her new youth as the sisters looked on disgruntled and jealous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, Eef makes an appearance! I promise him and Mark will meet soon, just gotta fill in the plot before then! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed I always appreciate it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Mark Fischbach Finds The Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh excuse me, Sir. Sorry. This may seem a bit odd, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere by chance?” the young man snorted “ah you’re funny.”  “No really, we’re in a crater, this must be where it fell” Mark said looking around once more.<br/>“Yeah, this is it where it fell, or if you want be really specific,” the young man pointed towards the sky “Up there is where this weird stupid necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own goddamn business,” he took another breath and pointed towards the middle of the crater “and over there is where it landed.” Mark looked over towards the middle of the crater again. “And right here, this is where it got hit, by a magical flying idiot!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mark and Ethan finally meet!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark made his way through the grass towards the opening in the wall with a determined look on his face. As he got closer Igol stood up from his usual post, leaning heavily against his staff. “Paterius Fischbach, not again.” “It’s Mark actually.” Mark smiled light heartedly. “Oh, you do look a bit like your father,” Mark laughed “And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?” Igol brought his staff up, turning it sideways blocking Mark. “Well you can forget it, go home.”</p>
<p>Mark cocked his head “Cross the wall as well as who?” Igol blanked “er, no one. Nobody,” Mark took a step forward only to be pushed back by Igol’s staff “No one crosses the wall. You know that! Everybody knows that!” Mark nodded his head “Yeah.. no, I know, I understand, nobody,” Mark jutted his thumb back towards the town “Well, I suppose I better be going back to the homestead then.”</p>
<p>“Right, then” Igol nodded, shooing Mark way “Night, Mark” “goodnight” Mark said walking away from the gap “Give my best to your father.”</p>
<p>Mark turned, making a mad dash for the opening in the wall. Igol quickly ran ahead, flipping over the wall, knocking Mark back with his staff. Mark quickly stood up, trying to pass again. Igol swiftly hit him with the staff, pushing him backwards a few feet. Mark scoffed in disbelief as Igol held a flat palm up, Mark ran full speed again only to be uppercut by Igol’s staff. He fell backwards into the dirt, palm pressing against his cheek. Igol twirled the staff around before placing it on the ground. “Off you go.” he shooed smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paterius walked down the stairs, finding Mark sitting at the kitchen table, slab of steak pressed against his aching cheek. “Thought I heard you come in. Hey what happened? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Mark readjusted the steak “No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Karson again?” </p>
<p>“No,” Mark sat up straighter “Actually it was the guard, Mr. Costos at the wall”</p>
<p>Mark looked up at his father. Paterius took out a chair and sat down “Mark, Igol is eighty-five years old”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well that’s given him a lot of time to practice then hasn’t it?” Mark said defeatedly</p>
<p>“Why may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?”</p>
<p>Mark took the steak away from his cheek looking directly at his father “I might ask you the same exact thing.”  Paterius looked away for a moment before looking back at his son. “Come with me upstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark sat cross legged in the attic. “I have a mother,” his father chuckled “I mean, I have a mother. She could still be alive” Paterius looked at him eyes alight “Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so” he handed Mark a thin piece of silver chain from the basket that was sitting between them. “The chain you cut,” Mark took it in his hand inspecting it. “just like you said!” “and..” Paterius reached down, bringing the basket forward, he grabbed the glass flower the woman had given him all those years ago, showing it to Mark.</p>
<p>“and the glass flower! The one she sold you.” Mark shoved the chain into his pocket, taking the flower from his father. He twirled it around his fingers admiring it.</p>
<p>“She told me it would bring me good luck” Paterius said, fond smile across his face. “Thank You” Mark said tucking it into the front pocket of his coat.</p>
<p>Paterius dug in the basket once more “This was also in the basket” he pulled out a roll of parchment paper, tied neatly with a string. “I’ve never opened it, it’s addressed to you” he passed the roll to Mark.</p>
<p>Mark took it, he flipped it side to side inspecting it. On the outside of the roll in tiny elegant script <em>‘To Mark’ </em></p>
<p>He unraveled the string rolling the paper out. A large black candle was tucked inside, Mark passed it to his father. He cleared his throat before reading the note aloud</p>
<p>
  <em>"My dearest Mark, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always -Your mother."</em>
</p>
<p>Paterius smiled softly as Mark took the candle back from him. Holding it in both hands he looked up at his father “Well, do you... Do you have a light?” </p>
<p>Reaching in the back of his pocket Paterius produced a match. He struck it across the floor, lighting the candle. Mark closed his eyes as Paterius blew out the match. A harsh light engulfed the room and suddenly Mark was gone.</p><hr/>
<p>The young man lay flat on his back in the crater. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping it had all been a dream. No such luck. He sat up slowly, wincing, grabbing his left leg in pain. He looked around the crater in a daze, not sure of what to do. Spotting the necklace again he stood up, limping over towards it. He examined it in his hand before clasping it around his neck, tucking the faded ruby underneath his shirt.</p>
<p>He limped around the crater, wondering what the next best course of action would be when he noticed a beaming light aiming straight at him. He gasped as the light turned into a person and knocked him into the ground falling on top of him.</p>
<p>Mark placed his hands on the ground, he looked down raising an eyebrow “err Mother?” <em>this was a faerie land after all</em> ... “oh! oh Mother, I’m so.. I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”</p>
<p>The young man stared up at him bewildered “No, I’m not. And I’m not your mother, so get off of me!” he said frustrated.</p>
<p>Mark sat up, still sitting on the young man’s legs “You’re… You’re not my mother?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Do I look like I’m your mother?” the young man said raising an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Mark gave an awkward laugh “Well, No, I suppose not, sorry” he stood up. “Well, are you alright? Do you need some help?”</p>
<p>“You can help by leaving me alone!” the young man said loudly.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Mark said taken aback. He walked a short bit away, eyes traveling over the crater “Oh my god. <em>Light the candle and think of me</em>. I was, I was thinking of my… But then Adeline and the star just popped into…”</p>
<p>Mark’s eyes widened, he rushed back to the center of the crater, feeling along the ground. He turned back towards the young man “Oh excuse me, Sir. Sorry. This may seem a bit odd, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere by chance?” the young man snorted “ah you’re funny.”  “No really, we’re in a crater, this must be where it fell” Mark said looking around once more.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is it where it fell, or if you want be really specific,” the young man pointed towards the sky “Up there is where this weird stupid necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own goddamn business,” he took another breath and pointed towards the middle of the crater “and over there is where it landed.” Mark looked over towards the middle of the crater again. “And right here, this is where it got hit, by a <em>magical flying idiot!</em>”</p>
<p>Mark stared for a moment “You’re the-you’re the star? Really?” Mark laughed in disbelief “oh wow, I’m sorry, I had no idea you’d be a...” Mark gestured towards the young man. “May I just say in advance that I am sorry?” The young man raised an eyebrow “Sorry for what?” “For this.” Mark quickly pulled the chain from his pocket wrapping it around the young man’s wrist, cinching it tight. The chain magically lengthened in Mark’s hand. He gave it a small tug, pulling up the younger man’s wrist.</p>
<p> “Now, if I’m not mistaken, this means you have to come with me,” the younger man stared at him face full of scorn. “See, you’re going to be a birthday gift for Adeline, my true love.”</p>
<p>The younger man scoffed aloud “Ahh but of course, nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man! I’m not going anywhere with you.” He pulled on the chain causing Mark to stumble forward. Mark pulled back swiftly sitting down.</p>
<p>The young man with his back turned towards Mark began to gnaw at the chain, he pulled it again trying to break it. "Hey, hey you, stop that!" Mark said flicking the chain. Scoffing the young man glared at him "Seems only a decent kidnapper would ask for their captives name" </p>
<p>"Kidnapper? I am not a kidnapper" Mark said offended. "Well," the young man said pulling at the chain at his wrist. "This is definitely an odd welcome then, what are you if not a kidnapper?" </p>
<p>Mark scratched at his neck, "eer well, I uh-" </p>
<p>"Who would have thought," the young man said shaking his head looking up at the stars "My first visit to Earth and I'm treated with such hospitality. This buffoon doesn't even know my name" </p>
<p>"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm just er borrowing you for a bit!" Mark explained.</p>
<p>"Borrow? Borrow! Oh yes, that's what this is, a borrowing is it?" The young man asked. Mark nodded. "Well, I hate to throw a wrench in your 'borrowing' plans but I am not going anywhere." the young man turned his nose up at Mark. </p>
<p>"Listen, err, star-man?" Mark tried.</p>
<p>"Starman? You think my name is Starman? how rich." </p>
<p>Mark narrowed his eyes. </p>
<p>"It's Ethan, my name is Ethan." the young man said quietly, looking up at the stars. </p>
<p>"Well Ethan," Mark began, standing up "You can sit in this crater and rot, I've had enough of you anyway." he turned to look at Ethan "Y'know, I was gonna put you back in the sky once I'd brought you to my Adeline, but clearly you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of who knows where forever."</p>
<p>"And just how exactly were you planning on getting me back into the <em>sky?</em>" Ethan asked</p>
<p>Mark pulled the stump of what was left of the black candle out of his pocket. "I find the best way to travel is by candle light."</p>
<p>Ethan's eyes widened, looking hopefully at the candle, "You've got a Babylon candle?"  </p>
<p>"Yeah," Mark agreed "I have a bubbling candle." </p>
<p>"A <em>Babylon</em> candle" Ethan corrected</p>
<p>"That's what I said." </p>
<p>"No, you said bubbling" </p>
<p>"Anyways," Mark started "I was going to give what's left of it to you." he held the candle out towards Ethan. </p>
<p>"Well, that candle barely has one use left." </p>
<p>"So? be grateful that I'm not using it right <em>now</em> to get us back to the wall. Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home" Mark shrugged turning.</p>
<p>Ethan sat pondering for a moment. "Fine! help me up" he held out a hand towards Mark. Mark came forward grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling him up "alright, alright I'm helping, don't get testy" </p>
<p>Ethan started limping forward towards the end of the crater, favoring his right leg. "And you are going to have to walk faster than that, otherwise I'll never get you to Adeline within a week" Mark said</p>
<p>Ethan glared back at him "Don't push your luck." </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Primus kneeled, head bowed down. The late Kings crown before him atop a velvet cushion of purple. The bishop spotting him came quickly forward “Hurry. You should be on your way now Primus! You must find the necklace with the ruby before your brothers,” he pleaded urgently “I should like to see you take the throne, the first benign king, I don’t doubt Stormhold would be a better place under your rule.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Septimus said, stepping into the room, Tertius beside him. “Well that is <em>fascinating, </em>don’t you think Tertius?” he asked, “Oh yes, yes indeed.” Tertius agreed.</p>
<p>The bishop quickly stood back from Primus “Prince Septimus! Tertius, well, well, well, well, since you’re all here… why don’t you join me for a toast?” one of the castles handmaids came forward, tray of drinks in hand. They each grabbed a cup, “To the new king of Stormhold, whichever of you fine fellows it may be” The bishop said, clinking their glasses. “To the new king of Stormhold.” The brothers repeated toasting the air.</p>
<p>“mffgg” The bishop coughed, pain flashing across his face. He made a series of choking noises before falling to the floor, dead.</p>
<p>The three brothers looked down at their cups before looking at each other waiting. For a moment nothing happened. Then Tertius was clawing at his throat coughing before falling to the ground, dead.</p>
<p>Septimus looked at Primus in shock “You!” before quickly grabbing at his throat, a series of coughs falling from his throat, before falling slack to the floor.</p>
<p>Primus looked at the three dead man around him. He smiled picking up the crown that was in front of him, admiring the ruby gems that were placed amongst the trim.</p>
<p>Septimus snorted from the floor, he stood up, throwing his head back in laughter “You really thought that you were king?”</p>
<p>“You killed the bishop?” Primus said flatly. “No, Primus, I think you’ll find that <em>you </em>killed the bishop by not drinking from the right cup” Primus looked down at the bishop sadly “oh please,” Septimus started “look, when you finish wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest that you return to your chamber. Leave the quest for the stone to <em>me.</em>” Primus gave him a hard look.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Saevia stood, looking around the filthy cobweb-ridden house. She sneered at the dust on the lanterns “How have we lived like this for all these years?” she snapped her fingers, lighting the candled chandeliers with her magic. Terpis slipped a ring over her finger whilst Durius held out a rock slab, upon it lay three large jagged edge knives. Saevia picked one up admiring it “In my absence sisters, I expect you to make our home fit for the queens we are,” she sat the blade back down before picking up another “When I return with our prize, we all shall be young again.” Tertius grinned placing a pile of runes into Saevia’s hand grinning.</p>
<p>“Have no fear my sisters, I will not fail.” And with that Saevia opened the door and took off into the night in search of the star.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally the kindling has been lit for this slow burn lmao.<br/>I don't really have an upload schedule for this, but it should be updated almost daily if not every other day. </p>
<p>leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed I always appreciate it!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that we've established a little backstory we can get to the good parts! (also Mark's parents are OC's because well yeah lmao)</p><p>If you've never seen Stardust I fully implore you to watch the movie, it is one of my favourites. </p><p>Leave a comment/Kudos if you enjoyed! I always appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>